moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
S.W.A.T. (2019 film)
Original Film CBS Films |distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing |release = June 11, 2019 (New York City) June 14, 2019 (United States) | runtime = 143 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $115 million | gross = $363.6 million }}S.W.A.T. is a 2019 American action crime thriller film directed by James Wan and produced by Neal H. Moritz. It is based on the 1975 television series of the same name, and is a remake of the 2003 film. The film stars Shemar Moore, Shia LaBeouf, Olivia Austin, Renee Medina, Josh Duhamel, and LL Cool J, with Bruce Campbell, Joseph Mazzello, Channing Tatum, Aubrey Plaza, Josh Charles, Lauren Compton, and Joseph Gordon-Levitt. In the film, Hondo is tapped to lead a new “last stop” Special Weapons and Tactics unit. The team's first case is to stop a terrorist cell in Los Angeles from releasing a dirty bomb. Talks for a new S.W.A.T. film began after the premiere of the 2017 TV series. The film's plot borrows storyline material from the 2003 film while creating it s own. While most of the characters have been re-casted, Larry Poindexter and Cool J reprised their roles as Captain Fuller and Deacon Kay respectively. S.W.A.T. was theatrically released in the United States on June 14, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing, under its Columbia Pictures label. Plot Sergeant II Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson (Shemar Moore), a lifetime Los Angeles local and former U.S. Marine from the Los Angeles Police Department, is suddenly promoted to SWAT team leader after his original leader Buck Spivey (Robert Patrick) is fired after accidently shooting an unarmed black teenager. Two weeks later, Jim Street (Shia LaBeouf), a former U.S. Navy SEAL and hot-shot cop and his SWAT team are sent to stop a gang of robbers who have taken over the El Capitan Theatre. His high-tempered partner and close friend Brian Gamble (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) disobeys an order to hold their position and engages the bank robbers, accidentally wounding a hostage in the process. Gamble and Street are demoted by Captain Fuller (Larry Poindexter), the commanding officer of the LAPD Metropolitan Division. Gamble quits the force following an intense argument with Fuller, and Street is taken off the team and sent to work in the "gun cage", where he looks after the gear and weaponry. Fuller offers Street the chance to return to SWAT by selling Gamble out, but he refuses, though people refuse to trust him as his decision was never made public. Four months later, the chief of police calls on Hondo and Sergeant Jeff Mumford (Bruce Campbell) to help re-organize the SWAT platoon. Hondo puts together a diverse team, including himself, Street, Christina Sanchez (Renee Medina), Deacon Kaye (LL Cool J), Dominic Luca (Josh Duhamel), and Robyn Barton (Olivia Austin) while Mufford puts together his own team including himself, Victor Tan (Joseph Mazzello), TJ McCabe (Channing Tatum), Donovan Pocker (Josh Charles), Sophia Gutierrez (Aubrey Plaza) and Ellen Dwyer (Lauren Compton). The team members train together, eventually forging bonds of friendship. As a result, their first mission to rescue hostages on a cruise ship is a success. Meanwhile, Cast *Shemar Moore as Sergeant II Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson *Shia LaBeouf as Officer III James "Jim" Street *Olivia Austin as Officer II Robyn "Rob" Barton *Renee Medina as Officer III Christina "Chris" Sanchez *Josh Duhamel as Officer III+1 Dominique Luca *LL Cool J as Officer III Deacon "Deke" Kay *Bruce Campbell as Sergeant II Jeff Mumford *Joseph Mazzello as Officer III Victor Tan *Channing Tatum as Officer III Travis Joseph "T.J." McCabe *Aubrey Plaza as Officer II Sophia Gutierrez *Josh Charles as Officer Donovan Rocker *Lauren Compton as Officer II Ellen Dwyer *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Officer III Brian Gamble *Larry Poindexter as Captain II Thomas Fuller *Clifton Powell as Commander Gregory Velasquez *Kia Drayton as Lieutenant II Jessica Cortez *Michael Weatherly as Sgt. Howard *Robert Patrick as Buck Spivey Production Plans for a new theatrical S.W.A.T. film haven't been discussed since the 2003 film s release. Instead, two direct-to-video films; S.W.A.T.: Firefight and S.W.A.T.: Under Siege were released in 2011 and 2017 respectively. Soundtrack Paul Leonard-Morgan was hired to compose the film s score. Release Theatrical release S.W.A.T. was first screened in New York City on June 11, 2019, and later received a wider release on June 14. Home media The film was released on Digital HD on August 20, 2019 and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD on September 3, 2019 in the United States. Reception Box office S.W.A.T. grossed $127.9 million in the United States and Canada, and $235.7 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $363.6 million. In the United States and Canada, S.W.A.T. was released alongside Shaft, as well as the wide expansion of Late Night, and was projected to gross $30–40 million from 4,224 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $30.4 million on its first day, including $3.1 million from Thursday night previews. It went on to debut to $50 million, topping the weekend box office, and meeting expectations. The film fell 20% in its second weekend to $30.7 million, finishing third, and then made $10.7 million in its third weekend, finishing in fifth. Worldwide, the film was released concurrently with the United States in 56 additional countries and was projected to gross $70–85 million, for a worldwide debut of $100–115 million. It ended up making $93.7 million overseas and $122.2 million globally, finishing first in 36 of the markets. It's biggest international market was in Mexico ($3.9 million), Brazil ($1.8 million), Russia ($5.1 million), the UK ($3.4 million), Australia ($2.6 million) and France ($2.5 million). Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 70% based on 290 reviews, with an average rating of 4.48/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 61 out of 100, based on 51 critics, indicating "generally average reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades References Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:3D films Category:IMAX 3D films Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:Film remakes Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Remakes Category:Original Film films